


Always Be Prepared

by sunflowersailor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, felix being a prickly boy, short fic bc i do not remember how to write pls help, wingman sylvain babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersailor/pseuds/sunflowersailor
Summary: Although Annette enjoys her cute new hairstyle, there's one problem: her hair tends to blow in her face and blind her when using  particularly strong spells. This sometimes gets her into trouble, and after one too many close calls, Felix decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Always Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> so i found it kinda unrealistic how the medium to long haired people like Annette/Dorothea who use magic that stirs up a lot of air don't also suffer the consequences of their hair getting in the way. Like i know that they generally aim the spell away from them but there has to be some sort of recoil right?? Also i needed an excuse to write Netteflix 👀

Most of the time, Annette is very grateful Mercedes convinced her to try wearing her hair down. Said priestess had remarked endlessly on how "adorable" it made her look, and if the compliments she got were anything to go by, she knew Mercedes was right. She loved feeling it flowing behind her as well, and though she never admitted it to anyone, she liked to imagine that mermaids felt the same way about their hair when they swam.

Well actually, she had told one person. 

"Mermaids don't exist," said person had scoffed as he sharpened his blade.

"Yes they do!" she'd huffed back. Geez, what did Felix know about mermaids anyway?

But back to the main point.

Annette is very grateful for her new hairstyle.

Except for at this current moment.

"Annette! On your left!" comes the voice of Sylvain, who barely dodges a bandit's attack himself.

Annette hardly has time to respond before an axe is being swung in the direction of her face, an axe she doesn't see until literally the last second because she's completely blind. Well, not necessarily blind, per say. More like her vision is being obstructed by a mess of orange hair. She fires a cutting gale in the general direction Sylvain had told her, which only pushes more hair in her face thereby aggravating the situation further and making her more frustrated. She tries to calm down a little bit, more frustration equals more mistakes she knows. But before she can fully assess the situation once again, she hears a scream.

"Annette!" 

It's Sylvain again, but this time he sounds terrified. She hardly has time to wonder why before she's pushed to the ground by someone. She finally successfully moves all the hair out of her eyes and sees that the someone in question is not an enemy, but Felix.

"Felix? Wh-"

The unmistakable whistle of an arrow whizzes past them both before she hears Ingrid's cry and the scream of the perpetrator at the same time.

Ah, so that was what was happening. She was nearly killed.

"That was way too fucking close," Felix grumbles as he gets up from his crouched position and offers a hand to Annette, who takes it cautiously.

If there's one thing that Annette fully understands about Felix, it's this: he cares so much about his friends, which leads him to protecting them no matter how dangerous the situation is, which leads to him lecturing about how they almost got killed and that they need to be better about protecting themselves. Annette feels as though she's about to be on the receiving end of one of those lectures in about two seconds.

But before she can open her mouth to explain, Felix is pulling down his sleeve and removing something.

A… hair tie?

He wordlessly holds it out to her, struggling to maintain eye contact. Annette isn't sure if she actually sees a blush on his face, but she doesn't mention it either. She doesn't want to potentially cause an explosion right then and there, after all.

"Take it. And keep it too. You should always be prepared," he says hastily, trying to keep out the nervousness that threatens to creep into his voice.

After a few seconds of trying to determine if right now is actually happening, Annette registers that she still hasn't taken the tie, and she quickly grabs it out of his hand to avoid being snapped at.

"I… thank you, Felix!" she says with a cheery smile. He quickly nods and turns away, movements stiff as he walks in the direction of the next bandit. From across the field she sees Sylvain grin and shoot him a thumbs up, which earns a groan from Felix.

Annette will never understand the way those two communicate.

What she does understand is that Felix is actually a nice and considerate person despite his exterior, and that he cares for his friends. 

Annette is very grateful for her new hair. But she's even more grateful for Felix's concern for her.


End file.
